Sabor a Menta
by melikav
Summary: Hiroki se siente solo, amar a alguién y no ser correspondido es difícil, pero un día encontrará un momentáneo consuelo en donde menos lo espera. Advertencia: Lemon - Historia: One Shot.


_Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes. Este fanfic contiene escenas yaoi. Si eres menor de edad podría ser recomendable abstenerte de leer._

**Sabor a Menta**

-Yo te llevaré hasta ahí, no es bueno que vayas solo a ese lugar tan peligroso –esa fue la promesa de Akihiko, quien siempre se muestra tan atento conmigo, sé que me aprecia bastante, soy su único amigo de la infancia... Pero hay alguien más importante que yo, alguien sagrado para él. Mejor hablemos de su promesa, como resultado de ella estoy acá bajo un aguacero, sin paraguas y comenzando a resfriarme. Hace frío, me aferro con fuerza a mi chaqueta como si eso sirviera de algo. Voy a una librería en las afueras de la ciudad, acabo de bajarme del metro y ahora debo caminar poco más de un kilómetro. Esto parecerá poco sensato, pero el ejemplar que me ofrecen es único y si no lo compro hoy no me lo guardarán más, es una oportunidad que no puedo perder. Debería comprarme un auto, pero no quiero pedir dinero a mis padres, ya es suficiente que paguen mis gastos de estudiante.

Debí traer paraguas, no, si hablamos del "deber ser" Akihiko debió traerme en su auto como prometió, pero su querido Takahiro lo llamó como una dama en desgracia porque tenía que construir un volcán para mañana, todo para su insoportable hermanito. No sé quien me molesta más, el hermanito que requiere mil y un cuidados o Takahiro que pide siempre la ayuda de Akihiko para atenderlo. Ni siquiera los conozco personalmente, pero ya los odio porque me apartan de él, me roban su atención, los pocos instantes que compartimos en los que puedo respirar su mismo aire.

Así de patético soy, me basta solo con estar cerca suyo, con ser el amigo fiel que no tiene cabida en su corazón, que lo ama desde siempre y nunca logrará confesarlo y es que ¿para qué confesarlo? Si yo me tragara mi orgullo, juntara valor y lo hiciera ¿de qué serviría? Yo sé a quién él ama, y esa persona no soy yo, a este paso creo que nunca lo seré. Mis sentimientos son en vano, además son vergonzosos… pero de alguna forma si él los correspondiera, no me importaría la vergüenza de estar con otro hombre, no sería cualquier hombre, sería él.

He llegado a la librería, sacudo mi cabello antes de entrar y con un pañuelo seco mi rostro, ya me veo algo más presentable, es una vergüenza estar tan mojado.

-Buen día, vengo por el libro…

-¡Kamijou Hiroki! ¡Un gusto verte en un lugar tan inesperado! –me saluda demasiado cordialmente para mi gusto, uno de mis profesores de literatura y no es particularmente uno que me simpatice-

-Fukuyama-sensei, buen día –digo con una pequeña reverencia, en realidad no debería sorprenderme tanto, es una librería especializada en libros antiguos y él es profesor de Literatura experto en el período Tokugawa-

Me explica que esta es la librería de su familia, su hermano la administra y como tuvo un inconveniente está cubriéndolo por un rato. No sólo me facilita el libro que vengo a comprar, sino que me da una charla sobre el autor y sus obras más sobresalientes entre las cuales no figura precisamente la que estoy comprando; no es muy amable de su parte el decir eso, parece no entender que mis ingresos de estudiante y mi pasión por los libros no son precisamente la mejor combinación. Por ahora solo puedo comprar lo que está al alcance de mi presupuesto, y ya eliminé los desayunos de un mes para poder adquirir este ejemplar "no tan sobresaliente".

Me siento incómodo, este hombre se me acerca mucho al hablar, ¡¿que no sabe que somos japoneses? ¡Debemos mantener las distancias! Su perfume es embriagante, sin darme cuenta retrocedo un poco, necesito mi espacio personal, él avanza más, es extraño. No me gusta tanta confianza entre el maestro y el estudiante, si algún día logro ser docente mantendré las distancias, eso es básico para una saludable relación de aprendizaje.

Mientras estoy pensando esto se me acerca más, ya no habla del libro ni del autor, sino que menciona que estoy empapado, tímidamente le cuento que olvidé mi paraguas. Es hora de irme, cuando se lo digo frunce el ceño, insiste en que me quede a tomar el té con él, dice que eso calentará mi garganta para que no me resfríe. Es imposible decir que no, la cortesía me lo impide, después de todo es uno de los docentes de la Universidad.

Al cabo de un rato llega su hermano, con él es con quien acordé el precio del libro, es mi oportunidad de salir de la incómoda situación, tengo mucho por hacer todavía hoy, estamos a final de semestre. Le pago y ahora ya soy libre de marcharme, hasta me hizo un descuento.

-No seas tímido Kamijou, no tiene sentido que te mojes nuevamente si yo puedo llevarte, ¿tu casa queda cerca de la Universidad? No hay problema, te llevaré hasta allá. –su hermano asiente, dice que es una zona peligrosa a esta hora ¿no hay forma de librarme?-

-No me gustaría que se tome molestias Fukuyama-sensei –no quiero irme con él, el viaje será molesto, no tenemos nada que hablar-

No tengo capacidad de imponer mis decisiones, me falta mucho por madurar… suspiro, ya vamos en su auto, miro por la ventanilla, evitando su mirada que me busca de reojo en el espejo. Tiemblo un poco por el frío y él enciende la calefacción, es como si se preocupara sinceramente por mí. Ahora soy yo quien lo observa por el espejo, me abrazo a mi mochila en un infantil mecanismo de defensa, ¡se da cuenta de que estoy observándolo y sonríe! Yo me sonrojo a más no poder y me enfoco en la ventanilla, ¡no lo veré más a la cara por lo que me reste de vida!

-Pondré música si no te molesta –no contesto, él lo toma como un si y pone una música melancólica, un blues, al menos tiene buen gusto, y viéndolo bien no es mal parecido, su cuerpo es fuerte, es alto, sus ojos y su cabello son de un color almendra, tampoco es muy viejo, unos 35 años talvez, y es amable, demasiado confianzudo para mi gusto, pero cálido. ¡Pero nada de eso importa! Yo solo tengo ojos para Akihiko, aunque él debe estar en este momento con su estúpido volcán y su estúpido Takahiro. Sacudo la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente, solo me enfoco en las luces que parpadean rápidamente, en los niños jugando en los charcos y en las madres enfadadas corriendo tras ellos.

-Es en este vecindario donde vives, ¿cierto Kamijou? –¡Ah! Me saca de mis pensamientos-

-Si, gracias sensei, es ese edificio de la esquina –le dijo cabizbajo-

Agradeciéndole sin dejar tiempo a respuesta salgo corriendo de su auto y subo las escaleras hacia mi apartamento en el tercer piso... ¡Demonios no encuentro mis llaves! Las tenía en mi chaqueta, de pronto como gracias a los dioses del infierno aparece con mis preciadas llaves en su mano.

-Olvidaste esto Kamijou, se salieron de tu bolsillo cuando corriste por salir del auto, ¿acaso mi compañía es tan mala que querías huir? –sonríe divertido, yo me acongojo, no quiero ser descortés, después de todo es mi profesor-

Otra vez se me acerca peligrosamente, en un instante me pone contra la pared, su mirada cambia a modo depredador, me sorprendo y me asusto, ¿acaso va a…? antes de que pueda concretar un pensamiento su boca alcanza la mía: ¡El sensei me está besando! Me abraza mientras lo hace, uno de sus muslos invade mi entrepierna, mi mente se resiste unos instantes pero mi cuerpo se deja hacer, mi traicionero cuerpo se rinde ante el contacto que tanto necesita, sus manos son cálidas y diestras, una de ellas acaricia mi espalda debajo de la ropa y me estremezco, su boca no se separa de la mía, pareciera que quiere drenar mi energía porque mis rodillas tiemblan, y mis mejillas se encienden en carmín aún más si es posible. Su lengua es cálida pero fría a la vez (¿menta?) y cuando cierro los ojos siento que podría dejarlo poseerme.

Cuando al fin separa su boca busca mi oído y susurra con una voz profunda –Kamijou, he visto como me mirabas antes, ahora estoy seguro de que te gustan los hombres como yo, pero no te voy a obligar a nada, sé que vas a venir a buscarme, y estaré esperándote-

Sin darme tiempo de responder busca una de mis manos y en ella deja mis llaves, lo veo alejarse sin poder reaccionar, aún tiemblo… ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerme esto? Mi corazón late a mil por hora, mi frente empieza a sudar. Y ni siquiera pude defenderme, ni articular palabra, no pude golpearlo o rechazarlo ¡no pude reaccionar! Ese malnacido se ha aprovechado de un chico como yo… Finalmente mi pulso se estabiliza lo suficiente como para encajar la llave y abrir la puerta, me quito la chaqueta, creo que estoy en shock todavía.

El teléfono suena y me conecta con la realidad nuevamente. Es Akihiko, apenas puedo hablar, un nudo se forma en mi garganta, él me cuenta sus tonterías, me llamó para ver si había regresado con vida de la librería y para preguntarme si es mejor hacer la lava del volcán con colorante rojo disuelto en jabón o con salsa de tomate. Le he dicho que con salsa picante (ya veremos como termina eso). Me lo he quitado de encima, simulando que todo está bien, me estoy volviendo experto en disimular ante él. Le cuelgo casi sin despedirme, no soporto oír su voz en este momento, ahora ¿por qué estoy llorando? soy tan patético ¿por qué no me ama a mí? ¿Que tiene esa persona que yo no tengo? Será que es alguien especial, bondadoso y humilde, todo lo contrario soy yo: orgulloso, irascible y envidioso… egoísta.

Después de llorar amarga y vergonzosamente, atiborrarme de sake caliente y redactar un trabajo para presentar al día siguiente (no necesariamente todo en ese orden), me voy a dormir, mañana será otro día. Al cerrar los ojos no pienso solo en Akihiko, pienso en Fukuyama-sensei, no sé como voy a enfrentarlo, debo ser firme y dejarle claro que no estoy interesado en él, yo soy fiel a Akihiko, aunque eso a veces duela tanto que no me deja respirar.

También soy cobarde, lo agrego a la lista de defectos, al día siguiente es la clase del profesor Fukuyama pero no puedo ir, todavía no puedo verlo a la cara así que envío mi trabajo con un compañero, debo juntar fuerza para hablar con él, le diré que si no me deja en paz lo acusaré de hostigamiento sexual. Eso lo hará retroceder.

A la semana siguiente me toca otra vez su clase, pero no puedo reunir valor suficiente como para asistir, no soportaría escucharlo hablar por tres horas como si nada sucediera, así que espero fuera de su oficina a que regrese luego de dar la lección, ¡es el momento, hablaré con él! Apenas me ve, solo puedo ver en él un gesto de media sonrisa mientras me invita a pasar, yo lo encaro, no quiero retroceder, aunque todavía me muestro tímido, entramos e inmediatamente comienza a reprenderme por faltar a clase, dice que mi rendimiento ha bajado y que el último trabajo que presenté lo prueba. ¡Que descarado es al hablarme de eso, el tema que apremia es otro!

-¡Una C+! ¡Es imposible! –me levanto de la silla cuando me entrega el trabajo calificado- Yo no pude haber obtenido esa calificación, usted está vengándose de mi por lo que pasó, yo lo voy a acusar… -se levanta de su escritorio repentinamente, se ve algo enfadado y se me acerca sorpresivamente, yo lo miro con fuerza, ¡una cosa es que busque aprovecharse de mi, y otra muy distinta es que académicamente me falte el respeto!

-Ese trabajo que presentaste es mediocre en comparación con otros que has hecho, si de verdad quieres ser el mejor estudiante no deberías faltar a clase, más bien tienes que poner atención y dar tu mejor esfuerzo. Y tienes que aprender a separar lo personal de lo académico –lo odio, me está humillando por puro placer, ya no es tan cálido como parecía el otro día-

Tomo mi mochila y sin despedirme me voy a marchar, no tengo nada más que discutir con Fukuyama-sensei, pero él no está de acuerdo, me agarra firmemente el brazo y me atrae hasta él. Le ordeno que me suelte y le amenazo con gritar, él se acerca sigilosamente a mi oído como la otra vez y me susurra que habiendo terminado de discutir lo académico, podemos hablar ahora de algo personal. Yo me suelto de su agarre, lo empujo y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pueda abrirla interpone su mano acorralándome, detesto a quienes hacen esos alardes de fuerza física. Se acerca otra vez, el mismo embriagante perfume del otro día, el mismo aliento refrescante, no quiero que me bese, ahora estoy alerta, preparado para rechazarlo. Pero entonces ¿por qué no lo hago?

No hago nada para evitar que sus labios estén tan cerca de los míos, me sonrojo alejando mi mirada de la suya, pienso en Akihiko, no puedo evitar que su imagen siempre aparezca ante mí. Ahora sensei me besa, apasionado, ardiente como la otra vez, pero más atrevido, hace que suelte mi mochila y el famoso C+. No puedo rechazarlo, me odio a mi mismo, pero no puedo negar que lo deseo, quiero que su cálido y frío aliento recorra mi cuerpo, me besa el cuello, me susurra palabras que no logro entender. Solo sé que dice "me cansé de esperarte".

Una de sus manos estremece mi espalda como en aquella ocasión, pero esta vez su otra mano se posa atrevida en mi entrepierna, abro los ojos de la impresión, pero otro beso me impide protestar, me desarma, la imagen de Akihiko no se va y suspiro su nombre. Sensei no lo nota o se hace el desentendido, ambos sabemos que ya no voy a protestar más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me doy cuenta de que ha bajado mis pantalones y desabrochado mi camisa, un atisbo de sentido común me recuerda que estamos en su despacho y que alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento, nada de eso le importa. Con gran maestría comienza a tocarme, sabe bien lo que hace, es un hombre experimentado ¿en qué me he metido?

Siento nuevamente su aliento a menta pero esta vez no precisamente en mi boca, la misma sensación de frío-calor me excita rápidamente, si no me pongo atento acabaré demasiado rápido, pero él lo sabe y se detiene, siento vergüenza, este tipo me trata como un uke, no sé que hacer. Sus dedos ensalivados se atreven a explorarme, se me escapan gemidos, primero un dedo, luego dos, tres, mientras tanto su boca regresa a la mía para luego pasear por mi pecho y jugar con mi ombligo; otra vez busca mi miembro, parece que solo me daba un respiro… Akihiko ¿por qué no son tus manos, por qué no es tu boca?

El placer por unos momentos acalla esos pensamientos, creo que mi cuerpo suplica que me deje llevar, que acepte de buena manera esas caricias, ese cariño que se me está brindando, mi pecho ruega que la opresión de mi corazón se afloje un poco con el tacto de las manos cálidas de Fukuyama, sus manos amables y dadivosas. Unos minutos después el sensei decide que es su turno de disfrutar, yo lo sé y sé lo que sigue, ya ha estado estimulándome y no me asusta lo que viene, me muerdo los labios, el placer se equipara al dolor en una conjunción perfecta, pero sus embestidas son suaves, no quiere hacerme daño, me recuesta ligeramente en el escritorio lleno de papeles que se pegan a mi piel, su ritmo va en aumento, sus ojos almendra tratan de posarse en los míos, pero mi mirada le huye, no me atrevo a verlo, y no solo es por la vergüenza que siento.

Akihiko… lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, y no es por el dolor de la penetración, el dolor es en el pecho, siento que me traiciono a mi mismo y que lo traiciono a él. Fukuyama limpia mis lágrimas, besa mis ojos, parece que quiere consolarme, aunque no sepa de donde viene mi dolor me trata con amabilidad, no es egoísta, en medio del placer se detiene para ver como estoy. Me sonrojo nuevamente cuando pienso en la situación y él se ríe. Sus embestidas suben de ritmo nuevamente, no quiero que se detenga nunca, no quiero regresar a la realidad en donde me seguiré sintiendo solo y miserable. Su cuerpo dentro del mío es un breve remedio para esa soledad, aún mi corazón está vacío, pero al latir cerca del suyo se siente un poco acompañado… solo un poco.

-¡Ah! ¡Kamijou! –termina sorpresivamente primero que yo, y sin pedir permiso lo hace dentro de mi, segundos después sale de mi cuerpo ¡muy pronto!, siento su semen caliente que se desliza por mis piernas. Estoy temblando muy cerca del orgasmo, pero contrario a lo que creí, él no se olvida de mí, aún recuperando el aliento lleva su boca de menta a terminar la labor, y en unos instantes con un profundo gemido acabo mi participación. Sonríe amablemente otra vez, yo frunzo el ceño y sin ganas de conversar o de descansar me visto para salir de ahí, me da vergüenza lo que ha pasado, y tampoco es que me gustaría quedarme a tomar el té.

Deja que me acomode mi ropa sin decir palabra alguna, cuando regojo mis cosas, dispuesto a marcharme, enciende un cigarrillo, y se despide diciendo –Sé que ya tienes a quien amar, espero que algún día seas correspondido… en eso nos parecemos tu y yo, porque también espero ser correspondido algún día. –me sorprendí al oír esto, entonces ¿él también ama a alguien? obviamente no se refiere a mi-

Con dificultad sonreí ligeramente, por unos segundos lo miré a los ojos, y solo atiné a decir "gracias" ni siquiera sé porque le agradecí, mucho menos porque sentí la necesidad de sonreírle. Abrí la puerta, decidido a no ver atrás.

-Y si de verdad quieres ser el mejor estudiante de la carrera, al final de tu trabajo agregué una bibliografía, puedes reformularlo con base a ella y volvérmelo a presentar, no subiré tu calificación, pero será un buen aprendizaje. –lo odio por insistir en que mi trabajo es mediocre-

Durante mucho tiempo me he sentido solo, y es sorprendente como Fukuyama pudo sentir mi tristeza, alguien que me conoce de lejos, que me ve detrás de la barrera docente-estudiante pudo realmente ver a través de mi y descubrir mis ocultos sentimientos.

Sin embargo lo sé, este juego lamentable en el que vivo hace que todos salgamos heridos, es un juego en donde nadie consigue lo que añora. Yo podría hacer feliz a Akihiko si él quisiera, y yo mismo sería feliz con solo tenerlo. Solo quiero que él me ame y que se deje amar por mí, ¿es tanto pedir acaso?… y si de alguna manera yo me convirtiera en lo más importante de su mundo ¡cuan feliz sería con solo eso!

Una semana después volví al despacho de Fukuyama, pocos minutos antes de que nuestra clase comenzara, puse todas mis energías en este ensayo, ¡ya lo verá ese desgraciado! ¡Tendrá que ponerme un A++!

-Tu debes ser Kamijou-kun –me saluda sonriente un tipo con un cigarrillo que es quien abre la puerta de la oficina de Fukuyama-sensei, asiento un poco confundido-

-Soy Miyagi Jou, el profesor asistente que reemplazará a Fukuyama-sensei. Estoy en camino de convertirme en un experto en Matsuo Basho –¡este tipo es raro!-

Ante mi pregunta, Miyagi-sensei explicó que el profesor Fukuyama había aceptado un trabajo en otra región y que antes de irse le habló de mi, le dijo que era un buen estudiante que quería convertirse en el mejor (aún cuando nunca dije tal cosa) Fukuyama le dejó como tarea a Miyagi, revisar mi ensayo corregido, porque estaba seguro de que su "Kamijou-kun lo replantearía". ¡Ese desgraciado se burló de mí!, ¡solo quería aprovecharse y lo logró! ¡Yo lo dejé aprovecharse… lo odio! Me confundió con su supuesta calidez y amabilidad… Sé que la energía negativa forma un aura a mi alrededor.

-Oye, eres muy joven para fruncir el ceño así, se te va a hacer una arruga permanente –sonrió el profesor asistente mientras daba otra bocanada a su oloroso cigarrillo y señalaba mi entrecejo –¡¿que se cree este idiota al decirme eso?-

Fin

_Es mi primer fanfic de este género, así que solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si lo tienen a bien, agradeceré sus críticas y comentarios. _

_Dedicado a mi amiga Kawaii Destruction, fue leer sus fanfic de Junjo Romantica, lo que me inspiró a escribir este, que es el primero en mucho tiempo._


End file.
